The Girls, The Witch, And The Winchesters
by SpasticPinkSkittle
Summary: 3 girls meet up with their long lost friends, Sam and Dean. In a fit of jealousy, one of the girls anger a witch, who then casts a spell on Anna an OC, not the angel . Summary sounds lame, but give it a shot.. Dean/OC Sam/OC OC/OC


"**The Girls, The Witch, And The Winchesters"**

**1 Month Ago**

"Anna! What are you doing?" Shelby asked laughing. "Getting' numb.." I slurred, taking another shot of tequilla. "Well.. She isn't going to be pleasant tomorrow." Sinead said, slowly sipping her margarita. "Nope! But she'll be a hell of a lot of fun tonight!" Shelby laughed, half-tipsy herself. "Damn! Look at the ass on that man!" I blurted out, pointing to a man down the bar. He must,ve heard me, because the man turned and gave me a mouth watering smirk. That man was Dean Winchester…

**Present time**

"Grr! Damn it Dean! You're dead Winchester! Just wait… wait until I get outta here!" I growled. Dean had locked me in the trunk of the Impala and he wouldn't let me out. "Oh Sweetheart, empty threats." Dean chuckled. "What did you do this time Dean?" Sam sighed. "I locked her in the trunk." Dean spoke bluntly. "Why?" Sinead asked. "'Cuz she's little and she makes it so damn easy. And because it pisses her off." Dean grinned. **'BAM! BAM! BAM!' **I was banging on the trunk lid, trying to get out. Dean hit the trunk with his fist, **'BAM!'. **"I'm not letting you out until you cool off Sweetheart." He sing-songed. " Ooohhh… Dean she's soo gonna get you.." Shelby smiled. "Man, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you." Jake spoke. "Why not? It's fun." Dean laughed. " Because man! I'm scared of her. She's nice to me, I'm not doing anything to get on her bad side." Jake said, shaking his head rapidly to emphasize his point. "Please let me outta here! It's hot! You sonuvabitch! Dean, I swear!" I growled, still locked in the trunk.

After another 15 minutes, Dean finally let me out due to lack of oxygen. When he opened the trunk, I leapt out and tackled Dean to the ground, straddling his waist. "Damn girl, would you make up your mind? Are you hating him or doing him this week? I can't remember." Shelby teased, seeing our awkward position. Dean took advantage of the distraction and reversed our position. I glared at his back as he stood and walked away. "Not a word." I told Shelby, and she burst out laughing. We walked back into the room, and Shelby planted herself into Jake's lap and nuzzled his neck. Dean made a gagging sound while I told them to get a room. They just laughed.

We all started getting ready to go to a local bar. We got there, and a pretty brunette immediately started to hit on Dean, so I decided to seek some payback since he locked me in the trunk. I walked up to them, and less-than-politely shoved the brunette out of my way, then firmly planted myself in Dean's lap. "Get lost lady, Cowboy here is taken." I said, biting my tongue to keep from laughing. She spoke angrily, "You'll pay for this bitch!" and she walked away fuming. As soon as she was out of sight, I jumped out of Dean's lap and smacked him in the back of the head. He looked pissed. "Don't ever lock me in the trunk again, or the consequences will be a hell of a lot worse than a lost lay." I spoke sweetly. Dean just growled. _'Damn he's hot when he growls' _I thought.

I woke up the next morning slightly disoriented. I opened my eyes and looked down. I wasn't expecting to see… a paw? _'What the fuck?' _I thought. I looked into the mirror and saw a sleek and beautiful black panther. That panther was me. I panicked, and tried to run towards the door, but knocked over a lamp. The sound had everyone jumping out of bed. Jake had his gun pointed at me, and Sam nudged me with his foot. I growled. "Wait, I know that growl…." Dean mumbled. "Jake NOOO…." He yelled, diving in front of me as Jake pulled the landed on his back, holding his shoulder, "It's her.. It's Anna. Trust me guys, look at her eyes. She's terrified." Dean said softly, still cradling his shoulder. "Jake, be glad that was rocksalt and not a bullet. If you would've really shot me, no one would find your body." he groaned, standing up. "Anna? Sweety is that you?" Sinead asked gently. I wimpered, too scared to move. "Oh God.. How did this happen? And JAKE! What the hell? Don't shoot her!" Shelby spoke. "Shh.. It's alright.." Sam cooed, reaching for me, jumping back when I snapped at him. "Hey.. Hey Annie. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe Sweetheart. Trust me." Dean spoke gently, pulling me against his chest. "She's shaking." Dean murmured gently. I allowed myself to be comforted in his strong embbrace, thinking to myself, _'I don't care if I'm supposed to hate him. I need him right now.'. _Everyone immediately jumped into research mode. A few hours later, Sam and Sinead had learned that I had been cursed by a witch. I had calmed down, and was now laying on the couch with my head in Shelby's lap, purring as she scratched my head. "That chick from the bar!" Dean exclaimed, startling everyone. Coffe, "dean I really don't think this is the time for that.." Sam sighed. I growled from my new spot on Dean's chest, placing a paw between his pecs. "No you ass clown, the chick.. The one that kept hitting on me, she's gotta be the witch. She told Anna that she'd pay for this." he explained. We decided to drive around town to see if we could find the witch. In the Impala, I was in the back with Shelby and Sinead. We drove around all day, for the next 3 days in fact, and found nothing. On the 4th day, I woke up feeling very cold. I looked down and realized that I was human again… and naked… and I wasn't sure where I was. I panicked… again, but was grabbed by Dean, who I apparently used as a human pillow. "Whoah, hey Sweetheart, you're safe. It's alright Annie. Come here." Dean spoke softly, pulling me towards him. "Here, why don't you get dressed then we can tell everyone you've rejoined the human race?" he said, handing me one of his button downs. He gave me that thousand what smile, and my heart did a little flip flop. I got dressed and we walked out of the bedroom, where I was attacked with hugs. We were trying to decide where to go for breakfast when I started sneezing every time I'd attempt to speak. "Hey, **'ACHOO!'**, I, **'ACHOO!'**, think this, **'ACHOO!'**, grr!, **'ACHOO!'**…" _'Damn witch'_, I thought. "I think she's trying to say that this is the next stage of the witch's curse. Everytime she tries to say something, she sneezes." Shelby said, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded vigorously.

We decided on a local diner for breakfast. Once there and seated, the waitress came over to take our orders. "Yeh, I'll have a coffee, an omelet, bacon, ham, sausage, hash browns, a short stack of pancakes, a waffle, and a glass of orange juice please." Dean grinned. "And I'll have, **'ACHOO!'**, GRR…, **'ACHOO!'**," I huffed, sneezing again. Dean took pity and ordered for me, "She'll have a coffee, bacon, a waffle, and orange juice." He looked at me for approval, I nodded smiling. _'He ordered exactly what I wanted.. So maybe he isn't such an asshole after all..'_, I thought silently. I couldn't wait for this stage of the curse to wear off, I was getting really tired of sneezing. It sucked…a lot.

Sure enough, 4 days laterI stopped sneezing. I was exhausted though, my throat hurt, my eyes were puffy, and my nose was red and achey. "Can someone please get me a cough drop?" I asked softly. "yeah, come on Sweetheart. We'll go get you all fixed up." Dean said, he had been being really nice to me through out this whole ordeal, and I definitely appreciated it. He kept me grounded, he kept me sane. _'I really shouldn't feel so drawn to him, but I cant help it. I think I'm falling for him. That's stupid, Dean Winchester wouldn't go for a girl like me.. Ever.'_ I thought sadly. My eyes welled up, so I turned my head. Not quick enough though, because Dean began patting me down for injuries while asking worriedly, "Anna whats wrong? Where does it hurt?". The way his hands were running p and down my body had my insides turning to goo. "D-dean," I stuttered distractedly, "nothing hurts, I was just thinking." I told him. He stood and looked at me, I was wearing a pink cami, Dean's leather jacket, yoga pants, and my hair was pulled back. "You're cute as hell, ya know that?" Dean told me. "What are you talking about? I'm a mess." I pouted. "It's sexy when you pout like that. Like it's seriously hot." he added. We walked into the convienence store and the cashier immediately glued her eyes to didn't acknowledge her whatsoever. "Umm, Dean? You've gpt a fan." I spoke sadly, nodding toward the young woman. "She'll get over it, I'm busy." He grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I blushed and put my head down. We got some HALLS and headed back to the hotel. Shelby and Jake were making out on the couch, and Sam and Sinead were giggling over their laptops, both sneaking glances at each other. "Well.. This is awkward.. Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, noticing the tears sliding down my face. I bolted out of the door, and took off running down the sidewalk at full speed. "Damn it Anna! Stop! Talk to me, please Annie." Dean spoke, catching up to me. In the hotel room with the 2 happy couples, it was too much for me, so I bolted. I stopped at the park, still crying, in front of a very frazzled Dean. "I'm so glad they're happy. They deserve to be happy. They really do…" I sniffled. "But?" Dean prompted. "But I wish I had that… that…" I trailed off. "That special someone that makes all the pain and hurt go away?" Dean finished. I nodded and tried wiping at my tears. "Dean, why does this happen to me?" I asked, "I always fall for a guy who doesn't fall back. What's wrong with me? Please Dean, just tell me." I begged desperately. "You're asking the wrong guy." Dean said slowly. "Please.. Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? What? Am I that repulsive? What's wrong with me?" I yelled. "You're asking the wrong guy!" Dean yelled back. He pulled me to him and kissed me. With that one kiss, Dean showed me every emotion he was feeling.. Love, lust, passion, and fear. "I fell for you Sweetheart. Don't doubt that for a second Annie. I fell for you that night in the bar. " he spoke quietly, resting his forehead against mine. "DEan, please tell me this is real.. That it isn't some cruel dream." I wimpered. "No Anna, this is real. We're real." He replied, wrapping his arms around me. We walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

As we entered the room, Sam was the first to speak, "We found the curse that the witch used. We als know the next stage of the curse…". "Great, so what is it, and how do we stop it?" Dean asked, placing a kiss on my temple. "It cant be stopped, it just has to run its course. The next stage is…"Sam pointed at me.


End file.
